Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 14-26
Suited For Success Rainbow Dash crashing into the boutique S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash makes quite the entrance. Rainbow Dash crashes into Rarity's boutique S1E14.png|"Sorry. New trick. Didn't quite work." Rainbow Dash 'the what now' S1E14.png|"Outfit for the what now?" Rarity pointing at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png Rainbow Dash 'I love fun things' S1E14.png|"Oh, I love fun things!" The ponies like the fashion show idea S1E14.png|Rarity and her friends agree to hold a fashion show of their own 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png Seeing new dresses for the first time S1E14.png Horrified reaction to first batch of dresses S1E14.png Rainbow Dash's dress on display S1E14.png 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png Twilight yes something S1E14.png|Why am I smiling? Twilight & Applejack hear Rainbow Dash be blunt S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash frowning. Applejack and Twilight look at Rainbow Dash in disapproval S1E14.png|"Mine is not as cool as I imagined it." Rainbow Dash she asked S1E14.png|"She asked." Speechless Rarity listening to 5 main ponies S01E14.png Rainbow Dash wants her dress to be cool S1E14.png Rainbow Dash "It needs to be about" S01E14.png|"It needs to be about 20% cooler." Rarity with face on mannequin S1E14.png|Oh Goodness Rainbow, do you realize what you've done? You've just created a meme Rainbow Dash walking through S1E14.png|All we really like is what we know Rarity being overwhelmed with pressure S1E14.png Rarity wants to overcome intimidation S1E14.png It's all in the presentation! S1E14.png Rarity's dresses revised and shown S1E14.png Rainbow Dash's custom Gala dress S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash in her original '20% cooler' outfit. Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png The ponies start to think their custom made dresses are hideous S1E14.png Applejack looks down at her galoshes S1E14.png Applejack tries to hide her galoshes from view S1E14.png Rainbow Dash in her custom Gala Dress S1E14.png Group walking S01E14.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash listen to Rarity S1E14.png Twilight not laughing stock S1E14.png Rainbow 'She kind of is' S1E14.png|"She kind of is!" Twilight shh S1E14.png Twilight "Now what do we do?" S01E14.png|I happen to look surprised. Applejack we can't leave her S01E14.png Twilight "She only has one cat" S01E14.png|Twilight: She only has one cat! Pinkie Pie: Give her time... Rainbow Dash it was me S1E14.png|Yeah it was me. Rarity getting mad at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png|She looks angry. Rainbow Dash well how else S1E14.png|"Well, how else were we supposed to get you out?" Opal on Rainbow Dash's back S1E14.png Rarity forgiving Rainbow Dash S01E14.png Rarity I forgive S1E14.png|Get off my back cat. Applejack talks to Rarity S1E14.png Rainbow Dash's dress close up S1E14.png Rainbow Dash's dress S1E14.png Rainbow descends S1E14.png Rainbow Dash in gala dress S01E14.png|Rainbow Dash looking 20% more dazzling in her Gala Dress Rainbow modeling S1E14.png Main 6 ponies showing off in the better dresses S1E14.png The ponies wearing their Gala dresses S1E14.png All of the dresses grouped together for the presentation S1E14.png Sonic Rainboom Rainbow Dash "What have we learned" S01E16.png|Okay so, give it to me straight.. Rainbow Dash reinforcing the elements of a good cheer S1E16.png|..Great! Cheer lesson S01E16.png|Okay Fluttershy, give me all you've got. Fluttershy about to cheer S1E16.png Fluttershy saying yay S1E16.png|yay Rainbow Dash is disappointed S1E16.png Rainbow Dash demands a better cheer S01E16.png 'Louder, Fluttershy' S1E16.png Fluttershy 2nd yay S01E16.png Fluttershy 3rd yay S01E16.png Rainbow Dash screams louder S1E16.png|"LOUDER!!" Fluttershy final yay S1E16.png Fluttershy's cheering fails to impress S1E16.png|Fluttershy is proud, Rainbow is not. Fluttershy asks if her cheering was too loud S01E16.png Rainbow Dash bracing herself for a rehearsal S1E16.png Rainbow Dash about to start S1E16.png Rainbow Dash preparing to practice S1E16.png Rainbow Dash zooming down S1E16.png Rainbow Dash accelerating S1E16.png Rainbow Dash biting her lip while flying S1E16.png Rainbow Dash flying by some flowers S1E16.png Rainbow Dash starting phase 1 S1E16.png Phase 1 of first attempt S1E16.png Rainbow Dash twirling clouds S1E16.png|Hmm, we've never seen this exact expression again, pity, it's cute Rainbow Dash prepares for the Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png Rainbow Dash's first attempt at sonic rainboom S1E16.png Rainbow Dash charges S01E16.png Mach cone forms during first attempt S1E16.png Rainbow Dash desperately trying to accelarate more S01E16.png|''Come on!'' Rainbow Dash comes to a halt S1E16.png|"Uh-oh..." Rainbow Dash being flung S01E16.png|Denied! Rainbow about to crash S1E16.png|Incoming! Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png|Sorry, Twilight. Fluttershy "Did my cheering do that?" S1E16.png Fluttershy liked the cloud-spinning part S1E16.png|"Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin." Rainbow Dash points the hoof S1E16.png|You go practice cheering, but with PLUS value for your tags, not MINUS! Pinkie Pie teetering in book sea S1E16.png Applejack "And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!" S1E16.png Rainbow Dash looking confident S1E16.png Rainbow Dash hesitates S1E16.png|Hesitating when Pinkie asks her if she can do it again. Rainbow Dash "Are... you kidding?" S1E16.png|"Are... you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale! I could do sonic rainbooms in my sleep." Rainbow Dash describing the grand prize S1E16.png|"The grand prize is an entire day with the Wonderbolts. A whole day of flying with my life-long heroes..." DreamyRainbow S01E16.png|"It'll be a dream come true!" Rainbow Dash to friends "I'm gonna go rest up" S1E16.png|"I'm gonna go rest up. Don't wanna over prepare myself, y'know. Hehe." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S01E16.png|"YOU, on the other hand..." Rainbow tells Fluttershy to improve her cheering S1E16.png|"...better keep practicing." Rainbow Dash is confident about her spectacular performance S01E16.png|''I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance!'' Rainbow Dash leaves S01E16.png Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Dumb-Bell taunts Rainbow Dash S01E16.png The bullies make fun of Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash doubtfully listens to Fluttershy's ineffective consolation S1E16.png|Fluttershy reassures her, "Just because you've failed the sonic rainboom a hundred thousand times in practice doesn't mean you won't be able to do it in front of an entire stadium, full of impatient, super-critical sportsfan ponies." Rainbow Dash feeling the pressure S1E16.png|Feeling pressure. Rainbow Dash trying to cope with the pressure S1E16.png|Pressure rising... Rainbow Dash freaks out S1E16.png|Pressure overload. Rainbow cracks under pressure S01E16.png|"Aaaaaah! What do I do?! Every pony's gonna see me fail! The Wonderbolts will never let a loser like me join. Princess Celestia will probably banish me to the Everfree Forest!" Rainbow Dash - My life is RUINED! S01E16.png|''MY LIFE IS RUINED!'' Fluttershy Rar... S1E16.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gaping at Rarity's new wings S1E16.png Fluttershy supportive S1E16.png Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png Pinkie Pie cartwheeling on clouds S1E16.png Fluttershy following Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Snowflakes in a bowl S1E16.png Rainbow pools S1E16.png Rainbow Dash looks sad after Dumb-bell, Hoops, and Score laugh at her in the rainbow room S1E16.png|Talking to the bullies doesn't boost Rainbow's morale. Ponies in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends. Rainbow Dash surprised S1E16.png|'WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash reacting upon hearing Rarity is going to enter the competiton. Rainbow Dash looks amazed S1E16.png|Talk about a jaw dropper. A super nervous Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|"What am I gonna DO?! I'll never win the competition now..." Rainbow Dash true joy smile S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash's smile of hope. Dr. Hooves chewing hay S1E16.png scared Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash watching Dr. Hooves run off S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash buying some time. Pegasus Caramel flexing muscles S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash...well...just her hoof. Rainbow Dash about to pull off Derpy's sticker S1E16.png|Need a new number fast! Rainbow Dash very scared S1E16.png|An, insane looking Rainbow Dash, she's worried. Superscared Rainbow Dash curled up on the floor S1E16.png Rainbow Dash flustered when she finds out she and Rarity have to perform together S1E16.png|Uhh... Yeah... Rainbow Dash finally comes out S1E16.png|Uhh... Fly casual. Rarity tells Rainbow Dash she changed the music S1E16.png|"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing our music. That "rock and roll" doesn't really match my wings." Rainbow Dash worried S1E16.png Rainbow Dash petrified S1E16.png|Gulp Rainbow knocks into Phase One cloud S1E16.png Rainbow Dash crashes head-on into wall S1E16.png|It hurts more then it looks. CrashingDash S01E16.png Phase 2 stray cloud hits Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash sees that her cloud almost hit Celestia S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash seeing that a stray cloud from Phase 2 almost hit Princess Celestia and her guards. Rainbow Dash bracing herself for phase 3 S1E16.png|"Time for phase 3." Rarity and Rainbow Dash flying into the sky S1E16.png Dash Flying Up S1E16.png Rainbow Dash sees Rarity falling S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash hears Rarity scream. Rainbow about to save Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Rainbow flies down to save Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow Dash about to do Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png Rainbow is flying so fast that tears are coming out of her eyes S1E16.png Rainbow Dash charging Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash charging for the sonic rainboom Rainbow Dash before the sonic rainboom S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash trying to catch up with the falling ponies. Rainbow Dash doing a sonic rainboom 1 S1E16.png Rainbow Dash doing a sonic rainboom 2 S1E16.png Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|So awesome! Rainbow Dash doing a sonic rainboom 3 S1E16.png Rainbow Dash to the rescue S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash to the rescue! Rainbow saving Rarity and the Wonderbolts S1E16.png Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash saves Rarity and the Wonderbolts! Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash being a hero. Rainbow Dash "Woah!" S1E16.png|"Whoa!" Cloudsdale and the rainbow overhead S1E16.png|Cloudsdale gets illuminated by Rainbow Dash's rainbow. Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|The crowd loved it. Orange Swirl and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow crying tears of joy S1E16.png Tears in Dash's eyes S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash is more than happy. Rainbow Dash "Best day ever!" S1E16.png|"BEST DAY EVER!" Rainbow Dash Cloudsdale rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow Dash performing a sonic rainboom S1E16.gif Mane6 at a hot air balloon S1E16.png Rainbow Dash forgives Rarity S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash forgiving Rarity. Rainbow Dash wishes she could have met the Wonderbolts when they were awake S1E16.png A wonderbolt poking Rainbow's shoulder S1E16.png The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|The Wonderbolts are here. Rainbow Dash's reaction to the Wonderbolts S01E16.png Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash and her idols. Rainbow Dash overwhelmed with joy S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash very excited. Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png|Princess Celestia has arrived Celestia crowns Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png|Rainbow is a hero. Rainbow Dash receiving the award S1E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash crowned Best Young Flyer. Ohmygosh! Rainbow Dash says "Best day ever!" again S1E16.png|Say it once say it again "BEST DAY EVER!" Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png|Whoa. Rainbow Dash forgiving the bullies S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash forgiving the bullies. Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png Rainbow Dash flies off with Soarin and another Wonderbolt S1E16.png|She owns the prize. The Show Stoppers Applejack Rainbow and Rarity looking from backstage S1E18.png|Two sisters and Rainbow Dash. A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png Rainbow Dash flying after Twilight and Spike S01E19.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Twilight & Applejack gasp S1E19.png Main ponies a lotta holeys S01E19.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png Rainbow Dash take a peek S1E19.png|Taking a little peek. Rainbow Dash with mud on face S01E19.png Main ponies mud on face S01E19.png Rainbow Dash speeding downward S01E19.png|Faster Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash mane flow S1E19.png|Some pretty dash mane flow. Rainbow Dash needs to go faster S1E19.png|Gotta go faster than that. Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight sense S1E19.png|Rainbow senses something. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle spot Diamond Dogs S01E19.png|There you are! Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle crash into each other S01E19.png|Oh, hey Twilight. The main crew is tired S1E19.png Other main ponies imagining Rarity S1E19.png Spike gem out of pocket S01E19.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Rainbow Dash biting hold S1E19.png|I got you Twilight. Rainbow Dash strong effort S1E19.png|C'mon Rainbow Dash you can do it. Pinkie Pie riding Fluttershy as they are being dragged down into the caves system S1E19.png Main crew go down the dog hole S1E19.gif Main Crew reaching the end of the tunnel S1E19.png Rainbow Dash wondering where S1E19.png|Rainbow just sight seeing. Rainbow Dash take forever S1E19.png|"That could take forever!" Rainbow Dash narrow it down S1E19.png|"There's got to be a way to narrow it down." Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Rainbow Dash almost there S1E19.png|Rainbow Dash with the almost there face. Rainbow Dash be in there S1E19.png|"She must be in there!" Rainbow Dash let's go S1E19.png|"Let's go!" Rainbow Dash question look S1E19.png|What just happened? Bucking the Diamond Dogs off S1E19.png Twilight uh excuse me! S1E19.png|Rainbow can't believe the weird stuff happening. Spike & everypony happy S1E19.png Applejack assist you S1E19.png|Rainbow is just being dash. Applejack with what S1E19.png Rainbow Dash & rest speechless S1E19.png|... Spike likes this S1E19.png Applejack couldn't agree more S1E19.png|Rainbow agreeing with Applejack. Rainbow Dash I can't believe S1E19.png|"I can't believe you." Rainbow Dash all those dogs S1E19.png|"Tricked all those dogs." Main 6 with cart ton of diamonds S1E19.png Green Isn't Your Color Rainbow Dash pulling banner S1E20.png Over a Barrel Ponies chatting S01E21.png Spike speaks to Rainbow and Pinkie S01E21.png Rainbow Dash Popcorn 1 S1E21.png Burning the popcorn S1E21.png|Not exactly what she asked for. Rainbow Dash Popcorn 2 S1E21.png Rainbow Dash Popcorn 3 S1E21.png Ponies look at Spike S01E21.png Rainbow Dash "if you were asleep" S01E21.png|Pinkie Pie annoys Rainbow Dash once again! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash whispering in the dark S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in the dark S1E21.png|And again... Rainbow Dash "No, Fluttershy" S01E21.png|RD being sarcastic. "You know she's not a tree, right?" S01E21.png Fluttershy tree fantasy S1E21.png Spike slamming the door S01E21.png Ponies laughing S01E21.png Blowing out the candle S01E21.png Main 5 what's that rumbling S01E21.png Twilight "they're getting awfully close to the train" S01E21.png Friends pressed against the window S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Little Strongheart Dodging Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Little Strongheart Jump Over Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Rainbow Dash hits a sign S01E21.png|This is Rainbow Dash's alter-ego, Rainbow Crash. Rainbow Dash in pain S01E21.png Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|"Boo!" Rainbow Dash yelps S1E21.png Pinkie Pie "Ah'ya caught me!" S1E21.png Pinkie Pie "You're good." S1E21.png Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie 2 S1E21.png|"Shhshh! What do you think you're doing?!" Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie S1E21.png|"You gotta get out of here!" Rainbow Dash "You're going to blow my cover!" S1E21.png|"You're gonna blow my cover!" Rainbow Dash "I'm trying to save Spike!" S1E21.png|"I'm trying to save Spike!" Pinkie Pie "Oh my gosh, so am I!" S1E21.png|"Oh my gosh, so am I!" Rainbow Dash "And the more of us there are out here" S1E21.png|"And the more of us there are out here..." Buffalo start to surround Pinkie and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|"...the more chances of us getting..." Buffalo surround Pinkie and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png|"...caught." Rainbow Dash tells Pinkie to run S1E21.png|"Run, Pinkie, I'll hold 'em off. Save yourself!" Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie confused S01E21.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash astonished by Spike's rapport with the buffalo S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Dash listening to Spike S1E21.png Pinkie Pie eating S01E21.png|"I say we turn tail and bail while we still-" Pinkie Pie loves the buffalo's food S1E21.png|"Before we finish EATING?" Pinkie Pie are you loco in the coco S01E21.png|"Are you loco in the coco?" FANMADE Rainbow Dash one frame teleport.png|A reasonable animation error. Reason: Rainbow Dash is as fast as the speed of light. Rainbow Dash "YOU!!!" S01E21.png Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike meeting Buffalo tribe and LSH S1E21.png|The Grand Council Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash huh S01E21.png Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike looking worried S01E21.png Rainbow Dash legs crossed S01E21.png Rainbow Dash super angry S01E21.png Rainbow Dash "we have some apple-picking Appleloosans to talk to" S01E21.png Main 6, Spike, and Braeburn shortest rescue ever S01E21.png Fluttershy "Pinkie!" S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Forced Meeting S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Awkward S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Embarrassed S1E21.png The Crowd watching Pinkie Pie's act S1E21.png|Witnessing Pinkie's stage performance is more than Rainbow can handle. Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png Pinkie Pie extremely happy S1E21.png Pinkie Pie having fun S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 2 S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie getting weird stares S1E21.png Pinkie Pie mentioning they are all vegetarians S1E21.png Camera pans as Spike praises Pinkie's song S1E21.png Rainbow Dash tries to reason with Thunderhooves S01E21.png Rainbow Dash trying to think of a solution S1E21.png Thunderhooves announcing the time of the stampede S1E21.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png|Rainbow Dash seeing the inevitable happen. Relieved ponies S1E21.png Main Six phew S1E21.png|Ok the inevitable is not going to happen. PHEW... Chief Thunderhooves pie knockout S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png "Even the worst of enemies can become friends" S01E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Rainbow Dash looking at Royal Guards S1E22.png|"So... what do I have to do to get to be one of the Princess's royal guards, anyway?" Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png|"Is the pay good?" Rainbow Dash trying to get the guard's attention S1E22.png|"Hello? Anybody home?" Rainbow Dash staring at Royal Guard S1E22.png Rainbow Dash making funny face S1E22.png|Nice try Rainbow stretch S01E22.png|It's not working... Rainbow Dash doing a funny face S1E22.png|Guards:3 Rainbow:0. Nice try, Rainbow Rainbow trying hard to get the guard's attention S1E22.png Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png|Derp. Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png|"Ooh, you're good... Too good, I'm bored." Rainbow Dash wants a race S1E22.png Epic group GASP S1E22.png Twilight and friends bow to Celestia S01E22.png Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie gasp at Philomena's renewal S01E22.png Rainbow Dash contemplating final prank on royal guards S1E22.png|Rainbow Dash hasn't forgotten. Rainbow and Philomena S01E22.png|Rainbow whispers to Philomena. Rainbow Dash high-fives Philomena S1E22.png|High five! Everyone is laughing S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Rainbow Dash flying in the sky S1E23.png|Dashie in the sky, she can fly twice as high! Take a look, the flying she took! A flying Rainbow! Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy S1E23.png|Tiny vs. Tiny Filly Rainbow 'Keep making fun of her and find out' S1E23.png|"Keep making fun of her and find out!" A true loyal pony. Rainbow Dash 'What do you have in mind' S1E23.png|"What do you have in mind?" Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts on the starting line S1E23.png|The starting line. Colt Hoops pointing at filly Rainbow S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash 'In history, maybe' S1E23.png|"In history, maybe!" Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts racing in the sky S1E23.png Rainbow Dash smiling in Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png CMC in front of Rainbow Dash S1E23.png Rainbow blush S01E23.png Rainbow talks S01E23.png Filly Rainbow ready to race S1E23.png|Determined and ready. Filly Rainbow looking at the colts S1E23.png Filly Rainbow smile S1E23.png|We'll see about that! Filly Rainbow Dash ready to race S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash prepares for the race and also a life changing moment. File:Filly_Rainbow_Dash_S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png|The audience of her first race, including unicorns. Filly Rainbow Dash licking lips S1E23.png|Just have ice cream? Filly Rainbow and the colts ready to race S1E23.png|Rainbow and the colts, just seconds before the race starts. Filly Rainbow determined S1E23.png|I will surely win this race. Filly Rainbow flying through the cloud ring S1E23.png Filly Rainbow and the colts racing S1E23.png Filly Rainbow flying S1E23.png|Haha, nothing can stop me from winning! Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|Rainbow Dash during the race. Filly Rainbow Dash ecstatic S1E23.png|Ain't she cute? Bully slams into Rainbow Dash S1E23.png Filly Rainbow flying fast S1E23.png|What's she doing now? Rainbow Dash about to do sonic rainboom S1E23.png Filly Rainbow flying towards the cloud ring S1E23.png|Once he gets to that cloud ring, ... Filly Rainbow Dash sonic rainboom S1E23.png|First. Sonic Rainboom. EVER. Filly Rainbow Dash looking back S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash big smile close up S1E23.png Rainbow Dash confident S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash about to get her cutie mark S01E23.png|High speed! Filly Rainbow Dash's flank shining S1E23.png Rainbow Dash earns her cutie mark S1E23.png|The cutie mark appears! Rainbow Dash shows her cutie mark S01E23.png|Rainbow Dash's cutie mark in the present day. Rainbow Dash 'is how you earn' S1E23.png|"And that, little ones, is how you earn a cutie mark." The CMC 'Wow' S1E23.png Fluttershy confess S01E23.png Fluttershy confess2 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie confess S01E23.png Applejack confess S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Pinkie Pie dive S01E23.png|Ouch, poor Dashie. Pinkie Pie thanks S01E23.png Fluttershy thanks S01E23.png Rarity thanks S01E23.png Rainbow collapsed S01E23.png|Dash looks quite nervous. Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png|C'mon everypony, time for a group hug. A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug. Owl's Well That Ends Well Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Rainbow Dash grabbing an apple S1E24.png|Taking an apple from the basket Rainbow Dash eating S1E24.png Rainbow Dash eating the apple S1E24.png|Good apple Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|''I wish I had someone that did something I told them'' Rainbow Dash let's Scootaloo take out the trash S1E24.png Scootaloo Yes Mam! S1E24.png Scootaloo hops in the air S1E24.png|Dash didn't expect this Rainbow Dash looks at Scootaloo S1E24.png Scootaloo leaves with the eaten apple S1E26.png Spike has done a great job S1E24.png The ponies admire Spike S1E24.png Main cast watching meteor shower S1E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|A fine sight. Twilight and Spike watching the meteor shower S1E24.png The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Owlowiscious popular among main characters S1E24.png|Rainbow likes Owlowiscious, like everypony else. Jealous Spike S1E24.png Rainbow Dash thinks Spike is jealous S1E24.png|''He's probably jealous of Owlowiscious.'' Party of One Pinkie Pie singing to Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Pinkie Pie outside Dash's home S1E25.png The ponies enjoying the party S1E25.png Applejack pulls out an apple from the bob S1E25.png|Applejack gets an apple... Rainbow Dash praises Applejack's apple bobbing S1E25.png|"Nice one!" Rainbow Dash opening mouth S1E25.png|"Now, let me show you how it’s really done." Applejack and Rainbow Dash sees Pinkie S1E25.png|Hey there, Pinkie! Rainbow Dash finds an apple S1E25.png|...and Dash gets an apple! Rainbow Dash spitting an apple at Applejack S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'What kind of surprises' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'can't tell you that, silly' S1E25.png|"I can't tell you that, silly. Then it wouldn't be a surprise. Looking for surprises in the apple bob S1E25.png|Dash and Applejack looking for the "surprises" Applejack and Rainbow Dash dunking their head into the water S1E25.png|Let's see what these surprises are. Gummy latched onto Rainbow Dash's face S1E25.png|Rainbow Dash bonding with Gummy. Rainbow Dash gets her surprise S1E25.png|Dash gets a Gummy! Applejack chuckling at Rainbow Dash's find S1E25.png|Dash isn't that happy... The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png Party's over S1E25.png The ponies look back at Pinkie Pie S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"This afternoon?" Rainbow Dash making an excuse S1E25.png|"Oh, man! We’d love to, but… we’re… house-sitting this afternoon." Rainbow Dash drawing on her hoof S1E25.png|Just drawing a wristwatch. Rainbow Dash looking at her penciled watch S1E25.png|"Uh, look at the time!" Rainbow Dash "We'd really better get going" S1E25.png|"We'd really better get going." Pinkie Pie "Wait!" S1E25.png|"Wait!" Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|We're house-sitting for Harry. Rainbow Dash 'I don't think you know him' S1E25.png|"I don't think you know him." Pinkie Pie talks to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Rainbow Dash "He'll be pretty upset" S1E25.png|"Yup! He's a bear all right, and he'll be pretty upset if we don't get over to his house soon." Rainbow Dash 'it feels like a house' S1E25.png|"But he’s fixed up the place so much it feels like a house." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have to housesit S1E25.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash explaining why they can't make it to Pinkie's party. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are speechless S1E25.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking at the same time S1E25.png|"Play beach volleyball!... Play beach Collect seashells!... Play seashells!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy about to zoom off S1E25.png|"Gotta go!" Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"Hi, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash realizes she greeted Pinkie S1E25.png Rainbow Dash flying away S1E25.png|Is she chasing me? Rainbow Dash looks behind her S1E25.png|Well, guess not. Pinkie Pie pops out of a barrel S1E25.png|Spoke too soon. Rainbow Dash flying away 2 S1E25.png|This is almost just like when I was being chased by the same pony 20 episodes ago. Rainbow Dash hiding behind the bell S1E25.png|Might as well go inside the bell. Pinkie Pie creeps up on Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'What's the real reason' S1E25.png|"What's the real reason you didn't want to come to Gummy's party?!" Rainbow Dash flying away 3 S1E25.png|Maybe if I fly up to this hill, she might not find me! Pinkie Pie stares at Rainbow Dash while helping her up S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'What's in those bags' S1E25.png|WHAT'S IN THE BAG?!?! Pinkie Pie chases Dash S1E25.png Rainbow Dash flying S1E25.png|"Applejack, we have a problem!" Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity sigh in relief S1E25.png|That was a close one. Rainbow Dash at Pinkie Pie's door S01E23.png Rainbow Dash entering S01E25.png Rainbow Dash meeting Pinkie S1E25.png|"Sorry I was in such a rush earlier. Had some place to be and couldn’t slow down and say, "Hello"." Rainbow Dash creeped out by Pinkie's party S01E25.png Rainbow Dash unnerved S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie, you are freaking me out! Rainbow sees Gummy bouncing on a balloon S1E25.png|You know this situation gets even weirder when an alligator is bouncing on a balloon. Rainbow Dash "Alrighty..." S1E25.png|"Aaallrighty. What do you say we get out of Creepytown and head over to Applejack's..." Rainbow sees Mr. Turnip S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'You should really just' S1E25.png|"You should really just come with me." Rainbow Dash antagonized by Rocky S1E25.png|"Who you're calling a chump, chump?" Rainbow Dash sigh S1E25.png|Let's just get this over with before I become just as crazy as you. Pinkie Pie doesn't want to go S1E25.png|I don't want to go! Rainbow Dash 'Let's go' S1E25.png|"Pinkie Pie, let's go!" Rainbow Dash tries to move Pinkie Pie S01E25.png|Dash tries to move Pinkie... Pinkie Pie sitting on Rainbow Dash S01E25.png|Dash got sat on Dash is going to do it the hard way S1E25.png|"You want to do this the hard way? We’ll do this the hard way!" Rainbow Dash drags Pinkie Pie to the farm S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry at her friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'we wanted your party to be a surprise' S1E25.png|"Uh, yeah! Because we wanted your party to be a surprise." Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png Pinkie Pie excited S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm just glad' S1E25.png|"I’m just glad I haven’t been replaced by a bucket of turnips." Pinkie with a nervous grin S1E25.png|"You don't wanna know." Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png|Dash got a nice piece of cake The Best Night Ever Applejack Arrives S1E26.png Twilight is ready to cast a spell S01E26.png Main ponies group stare S1E26.png Confident Twilight with amazed friends S1E26.png Impressed with Twilight's spell S1E26.png Staring at Mouse Horses S1E26.png Caramel and Lucky Clover pull carriage S01E26.png Rarity NO S01E26.png Applejack comments S01E26.png We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png Rainbow Dash towel S1E26.png The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png|Rainbow Dash and the rest in their gala dresses Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png Rainbow Dash's part begins S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash's solo in the song begins Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png|Rainbow's fantasy begins. Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png|"They'll shower us with diamonds!" The Wonderbolts fly over Rainbow Dash S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash singing At The Gala with the The Wonderbolts flying up as she sings. Main 6 walking into gala S1E26.png Rainbow Dash To Prove S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash sometimes dresses in style... At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png|Dash and the rest finishing the song Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png Spike Powerslide S1E26.png Rainbow Dash sees Soarin's falling pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash charging towards the falling pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash saving Soarin's pie. Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png|Spitfire remembers Rainbow Dash. Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png|Spitfire asks Rainbow to hang out. Rainbow Dash about to enter the Vip area S1E26.png|Ready to enter. Rare Rainbow feminine moment S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash is excited to meet her heroes. Rainbow Dash getting through the crowd S1E26.png|Must get through Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png|So close but so far. Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png|Hello-o! Rainbow Dash angry over being ignored S01E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Rainbow waiting in line. Rainbow Dash "This isn't hanging out" S01E26.png Rainbow Dash determined S1E26.png Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png Rainbow wants attention S1E26.png Rainbow gets an idea S1E26.png|That's a nice ceiling... Rainbow tosses S1E26.png|WHOOPS! Rainbow Dash speeds through the Gala S01E26.png Rainbow Dash catches Caesar S01E26.png Confident Rainbow S1E26.png|Dashie risks harassment charges... Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png|No use... Rainbow kicks S1E26.png Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png|Rainbow is disappointed. Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png|Rainbow almost gets the Wonderbolts' attention. The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|However... Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|They are highly wanted. Rainbow Dash angry over being ignored 2 S01E26.png Rainbow Dash "now's my chance!" S1E26.png|Rainbow gets a chance to impress the Wonderbolts. Rainbow carrying statue S1E26.png|Looking good so far. Rainbow Dash starts wobbling under statue's weight S1E26.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png|Or not... Rainbow Crash S01E26.png Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png Spike asks about the night S1E26.png Main 6 and Spike "IT WAS!" S01E26.png Twilight worries that Princess Celestia is upset S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png |index}}